


World without Pennywise Timeline

by roobarrtrashmouth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth





	World without Pennywise Timeline

My IT AU contains the stories  
[The end and the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338542)  
[The high school years HC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660451)  
[Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683493)

1988 Summer - Pennywise starts killing spree with George Denbrough

1989 Summer - Losers kill Pennywise  
          Make pact to come back to kill IT if not dead

  
-[The end and the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338542)-

1990 - Enter high school  
-[The high school years HC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660451)-  
-[Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683493)-

  
1993 - Make pact to apply to same colleges

1994 - Graduate high school

1994 - College years  
            Eddie/Richie - UCLA  
            Mike/Stan - Simmons University  
            Ben - University of Chicago  
            Beverly - School of the Art Institute of Chicago  
            Bill/Audra - NYU

1997 Last Christmas of college years Losers - Derry, ME  
            Third pact made they vow to go back to Derry annually to check on things

1998 College Graduation

2000 July - Mike and Stan return to Derry, ME and take up residence at the Hanlon Farm. Mike takes job at library. Stan opens an CPA office in town.

2000 +  
      Losers Careers  
                 Bill - Author  
                 Audra - Actress  
                 Ben - Architect  
                 Bev - Fashion designer  
                 Mike - Librarian/local historian  
                 Stan - Accountant  
                 Richie - DJ  
                 Eddie - Healthcare administrator for HMO  
Losers Residences  
                Kasprak-Tozier’s - Pasadena, CA  
                Denbrough’s - Santa Monica, CA  
                Hanlon-Uris’ - Derry, ME  
                Marsh-Hanscom’s - Glencoe, IL

2003 - The Children  
            March 21 - Margaret Carmen Kaspbrak-Tozier (surrogate-Richie)  
            April 7 - George William Hanlon-Uris (adopted)  
            November 11 - Ellen Grace Marsh-Hanscom  
            December 27 - William Richard Denbrough

2004  
           May 1 - Franklin Wentworth Kaspbrak-Tozier (surrogate - Eddie)  
           July 19 - Jessica Beverly Hanlon-Uris (adopted)

2005  
January 29 - Edward Benjamin Marsh-HanscomMay - Inaugural Loser’s Family Reunion at rented ranch in San Luis Obispo, California to celebrate the birth of the latest Loser.

2014 - The Losers begin teaching Maggie, Georgie, El, and Bill about the threat of Pennywise

2015 - Frank and Jess learn about Pennywise

2016 - August Losers hold 11th annual Losers family reunion at Hanlon Farm turns into celebration as Pennywise is determined to be dead. Eddie finally learns about Pennywise, but doesn’t have to worry about him.


End file.
